13 vicios Robincest
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Bueno, Reyna Ruina y yo hemos estado haciendo un rol sobre esta pelicula. Más que Timecest, amamos el Robincest, osease CorneliusxWilbur... y estos son algunos momentos importantes de su relación, uno por cada año de Wilbur... que mal summary
1. 1 Pasos

**1. Pasos…**

Un bebé de menos de un año lloraba con desesperación, acostado en su cuna…

Se sentía solo, inválido, abandonado…

Aunque no llevaba ni 5 minutos llamando, para él era una eternidad la que llevaba solo, suplicando auxilio…

Se sentía tan extraño en aquel mundo desconocido, tan asustado…

¿Por qué lo había sacado del lugar en que estaba, si se encontraba tan a gusto en el vientre materno, recibiendo ocasionales visitas de la voz de aquel ángel?

Desde su concepción había sido un bebé muy inquieto, intranquilo cada vez que aquella voz y aquellas manos se alejaban de él…

De pronto, un ruido interrumpió su llanto…

Sabía perfectamente bien lo que eso significaba…

Eran los pasos de aquella maravilla rubia que el cielo le había regalado. Poco a poco, mientras los pasos se acercaban, su llanto comenzó a disminuir, hasta que se vio entre aquellos brazos, reflejado en aquellos ojos azules sin sombra…

Escuchar aquel caminar cerca de su cuna, siempre era suficiente para tranquilizarlo…

Ahora, acurrucado entre aquel pecho, podría dormir…


	2. 2 Palabras

**2. Palabras…**

Franny miraba casi con frustración a su hijo…

Era tan extraño, Wilbur estaba a punto de cumplir dos años y aún no lograba articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera pequeños balbuceos…

No había ningún problema a nivel físico (al notar que no hablaba, de inmediato lo había llevado al pediatra) y tampoco mental. Wilbur había demostrado que era más que listo, con todas las travesuras que hacía aún desde antes de aprender a caminar…

-Por favor bebé…-volvió a rogar Franny…- di "mami"…- Wilbur la miró, como si comprendiera lo que le pedía, pero no tuviera la menor intención de obedecer.

La pelinegra suspiró, resignada, pasandose una mano por el cabello. ¡¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido enseñar a las ranas a cantar y no pudiera lograr que su propio hijo dijera una sola palabra?!

En ese momento entró su esposo a la habitación, mirando divertido que su esposa seguí intentando enseñarle a hablar…

-Ya dejalo…- comentó, divertido…- El doctor dijo que era normal hasta los 3 años…

- Sí, pero sabemos que Wilbur es más listo que un niño normal… después de todo, es tu hijo.-Cornelius sonrió ante el recordatorio. ¡¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si toda su vida había girado en torno a crear a aquel querubín?!

El pequeño extendió sus bracitos a su padre, mirandolo con ojitos de cachorro y de inmediato el rubio lo cargó.

-Así menos va a aprender…- lo reprendió su esposa.- Le cumples todo sin que tenga que hablar…- El inventor rió, besando con ternura los labios de su mujer ante la mirada fúrica de su pequeño…

-No creo que tenga nada de malo…-El pequeño Wilbur se abrazó con fuerza a su progenitor, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en los labios…

-¡MI PAPI!- soltó, abrazando posesivamente el cuello del mencionado, alejandolo de su esposa…

Ambos adultos se miraron, azorados y rompieron en sonoras carcajadas…

¿Quién iba a pensar que eran los celos lo que motivaría sus primeras palabras?


	3. 3 Fruta

**3. Fruta…**

Wilbur comía feliz un mango, vestido con una playera sin mangas y un short negro con el símbolo que llevaba toda su ropa. Era pleno verano y la familia había decidio hacer un día de campo en un río cercano (si, ese mismo río donde Wilbur estuvo a punto de dejarnos sin rol XD)…

Pero Wilbur, como buen niño, era de lo más descuidado al comer y su carita parecía una especie de pintura abstracta, cubierta de papilla amarilla…

Aunque claro, nadie en la familia se había dado cuenta. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando del frescor del agua en un día tan caluroso…

-Wilby…-lo llamó de pronto su padre, revolviendole el cabello…-te manchaste…- el pequeño volvió su rostro a su padre, con aquel brillo que inundaba su mirada cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar…

-¡Papi!- gritó emocionado, dejando el mango a un lado y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el hombre a su lado…

-Te manchaste…-repitió Cornelius, mirando divertido a su hijo con la cara llena de fruta…

Desde que lo había conocido a los 12 años, jamás había dejado de amarlo…

Y al notar que toda la familia estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos, la tentación pudo más que él…

Sin poder (ni querer) controlarse, Cornelius Lewis Robinson lamió juguetonamente la mejilla de su hijo, quitandole un poco de la plasta amarilla que tenía en él.

El pequeño se sonrojo de inmediato, mirando sorprendido a su padre…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, más curioso que incómodo…

-Te limpio…- respondió el rubio, apenado, temeroso de haber asustado a su pequeño…

-¿Cómo los gatitos?- Cornelius asintió con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro sonrojado.- ¡Me gusta! ^^- Wilbur lanzó un par de maulliditos y comenzó a frotarse contra su padre…- ¡Miau! ¿Me sigues limpiando, papi? =^-^=

El adulto obedeció, divertido y pensó que nunca había probado fruta más dulce que la que tenía Wilbur en toda la cara…


	4. 4 Heridas

**4. Heridas… **

Un pequeño Wilbur de 4 años andaba feliz en su bicicleta, orgulloso de andar por primera vez sin rueditas…

Cornelius lo miraba, sentado bajo un arbusto del jardín, compartiendo su sonrisa…

De pronto, el niño iba tan pérdido en la expresión de su padre, que no se percató de una rama demasiado baja y cayó estrepitosamente de la bicicleta…

Su llanto histérico no se hizo de esperar y de inmediato su padre corrió a levantarlo…

-¡Wilbur!- lo tomó en brazos, revisandolo bien…-¡¿estás bien?!

-¡Me duele!- se quejó el niño, sin dejar de llorar… Cornelius notó que no tenía nada más que un raspón en la rodilla, aunque ciertamente este sangraba bastante…

-Ya Wilbur, tranquilo…-acariciando su cabello, Cornelius lo llevó dentro de la casa, donde tenían un botiquín.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- se quejó, aterrado el pequeño. No era la primera vez que le limpiaban una herida con alcohol… aunque, esa tarea siempre la hacía su madre.

-Tranquilo, Wilby…

-¡Es que arde, papi!...- Cornelius notó que, en realidad, el raspón no era nada grave. Simplemente mantenerlo limpio y una buena curita serian suficientes…

Pero sería imposible si Wilbur no se dejaba limpiar…

-Yo sé como hacer que no arda…

-¿En serio?- Wilbur no dudaba de su padre. Nunca le había mentido y sabía lo inteligente que era… lo que le intrigaba era el como…

-Claro…- Cornelius alternaba el paso del algodón con alcohol y pequeños besos sobre la herida de Wilbur…

Y por primera vez, Wilbur se dejó curar sin llorar ni una sola vez…

Incluso, trataba de recordar donde estaba aquella rama baja para que su padre volviera a curarlo pronto…


	5. 5 Cuentos

**5. Cuentos…**

Wilbur miraba a su padre desde la cama, hecho un bulto entre las cobijas…

-Y vivieron felices para siempre…- exclamó el adulto, cerrando el libro de cuentos que tenía entre sus manos…

-Ya no me gustan esos cuentos…- le dijo el niño, ocultando la cabeza entre las cobijas.

-¿Ah no? Creí que te encantaban…

-Es que todos son iguales: un principe rescata a una princesa y viven felices para siempre… ¡quiero un cuento nuevo!- exclamó emberrinchado, saliendo de entre las cobijas y mirando demandantemente a su padre…-¡Un cuento que tu inventes!

Cornelius se llevo una mano al mentón, pensando. Ciertamente era bueno inventando, pero inventando cosas, nunca había pensando en imaginar alguna historia infanti…

"Algún día será una gran historia que contarme" (¿si era así la línea? La olvidé por completo -_-U). Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al recordar aquellas palabras…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, puedo contarte un cuento distinto… Había una vez, un hermoso ángel, llamado Wilbur…- el pequeño sonrío, al sentir un dedo de su padre en la punta de su nariz…- Muy inquieto y travieso. Este hermoso ángel bajo del cielo para ayudar a un huerfanito llamado Lewis a vencer a un malvado hombre con un sombrero, que se había robado algo muy importante. Lewis creía que no servía para nada, pero Wilbur, con su hermosa sonrisa y grandes ojos, le hizo recuperar su confianza. Juntos, Lewis y Wilbur, derrotaron al hombre malo, que en realidad no era malo, sino que vivía engañado por una maligna bruja llamada Doris. Y vivieron grandes aventuras, se hicieron grandes amigos, pero, con él tiempo, esa amistad se convirtió en amor… Lewis tenía mucho miedo, porque pensaba que si se enamoraba de un ángel, él tendría que volver al cielo y sería como si nunca lo hubiese conocido…- Wilbur escuchaba atento cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos, soñando dentro de él que era aquel ángel… e imaginando que su padre era aquel huerfano llamado Lewis…

-¿Y luego?- Cornelius sonrío, perdido en sus recuerdos…

-Una noche, Wilbur le confesó a Lewis que lo amaba, pero que también tenía mucho miedo de perderlo. Lewis lo besó y así, con su primer beso, sellaron su amor, que sería eterno…

-¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?- preguntó el pequeño, mirando con los ojos brillantes al autor de aquella historia…

Cornelius acaricio el cabello de su hijo, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, deseando besar sus labios en aquel momento, pero conformandose con su frente…

-Sí… vivieron MUY felices para siempre…


	6. 6 Cine

**6. Cine…**

-Vamos papi, llegaremos tarde…- exclamaba un pequeño Wilbur de 6 años, tironeando de la mano a su padre…

-Wilbur espera…

-¡No! ¡Ya!

-¿No quieres palomitas?- el pequeño niño miró indeciso entre la sala del cine y la dulcería. Sería el estreno de la nueva película de "Captain Time Travel" y él no podía perdese ni un segundo…

Pero tampoco puedes ver una película sin palomitas, ¿cierto?

-Ve a buscar asiento con tu madre, yo iré por las palomitas…- exclamó el inventor rubio, cargando a su pequeño y dejandolo en brazos de su esposa.

Wilbur estaba a punto de reclamar…

No quería estar ni un segundo lejos de su padre…

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, su madre ya lo llevaba en brazos hasta la sala donde verían la película…

El pequeño sentía unas terribles ganas de soltarse berreando, exigiendo que lo dejarán estar de vuelta con su padre…

Pero ya no era un nene, ¿cierto?

Sí, contrario a lo que Tallulah dijera, él ya no era un bebé, así que no podía hacer una escenita como esa…

Por mucho que la deseara.

Con el rostro emberrinchado, Wilbur se cruzo de brazos, dejando que su madre lo llevara hasta la sala…

Lo que, por supuesto, nadie había tomado en cuenta, era lo popular que la película era…

La fila en la dulcerìa era eterna y la forma en que se habìa llenado la sala no le pedìa nada…

Cornelius se encamino hasta su familia, malabareando las palomitas, los refrescos y los dulces para evitar tirar nada…

De inmediato, Tallulah y Lazlo corrieron para pelearse por las palomitas…

Franny se acercò a ayudar a su esposo con las cosas…

¿Y Wilbur? Bueno, el niño estaba sentado en su butaca, con la misma expresión emberrinchada de antes…

Apenas se digno a mirar a su padre cuando estè llego…

Estaba molesto…

Muy, muy, muy molesto…

-Cielos…-exclamó Cornelius, rascandose la nuca…-Parece que tendrè que buscar otro lugar…- sòlo entonces Wilbur se digno a mirarlo… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Primero lo hacia quedarse con su madre por más de cinco minutos y ahora pensaba dejarlo toda la película?!

-¡No!- exigió emberrinchado el pequeño Robinson…

-Pero bebé…-trató de calmarlo su madre.-Tu padre tiene que buscar asiento…

-¡No!- volvió a rugir el pequeño, sin importarle que algunas personas de la sala lo veían con molestia…

*10 minutos después…*

Wilbur pensaba, mientras comía palomitas de la mano de su padre, que si podía ver todas las películas sentadito en sus piernas, benditas fueran las salas abarrotadas y las dulcerías llenas…

Su inocencia no le permitía ver el hecho de que su padre pensará lo mismo como algo malo…


End file.
